


Everything (I thought) I never wanted

by StrikerStiles



Series: Step by step [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Belki de Karayip Korsanları'ndaki gibi evlenmeliyiz, ne dersin? Savaşın ortasında olursak bu kadar gerilmene fırsat olmadan olup bitmiş olur-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything (I thought) I never wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Krematoryum ve Carpelia'yla yaptığımız challenge aktivitesi kapsamında yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword: Konfeti

Natasha'nın Özbekistan'daki son görevinden döndüğünde bulmayı beklediği manzara kesinlikle bu değildi.

Aslında birkaç beklentisi vardı, örneğin molozlarına ayrılmış bir Avengers kulesi bunların arasında yer alıyordu ya da daha da abartırsa, molozlarına ayrılmış bir New York. Ama kesinlikle yerdeki konfetileri süpüren bir Bruce ve kanepede sanki dünyası yıkılmış gibi görünerek oturan bir Steve bulmayı beklememişti, hayır. Buna hazırlıklı değildi, küçük yaşından beri aldığı aralıksız eğitim ona hazırlıklı olmadığı durumları sevmemeyi öğretmişti. Natasha kendini güvende hissetmediği zamanlarda yaptığı gibi partnerine oraya gelmesi için bir mesaj gönderdi.

Clint mutfaktan çıkıp geldiğinde oldukça yorgun bir hali vardı, yine de Natasha'yı görünce gülümsedi.

“Tasha! Dönmüşsün.”

Natasha ona sarıldı ve kulağına doğru “durum raporu?” diye fısıldadı.

“Negatif. Çok uzun hikaye.” diye yanıtladı Clint. Sonra sesini yükselterek “Mutfağa gel, eminim açsındır. Hem taze kahve de var!” diye ekledi. Gerçi bu açıklamaya pek ihtiyaç yok gibiydi, ne Steve ne de Bruce o tarafa bakmamışlardı.

“Tabii.” Natasha Steve'e son bir kaçamak bakış attıktan sonra mutfak tarafına doğru gözden kaybolmuş olan Clint'i takip etti.

***********  
“Yani Steve, Stark'a-” diye başladı Natasha, daha elini bile sürmediği kahve kupasının üzerinden ona çatık kaşlarla bakarak.

Clint üzerinde mavi bir tişört ve üçüncüsüne başladığı kahve kupasıyla tezgaha yaslanmış halde duruyordu ve sözünü kesmekte bir sakınca görmüyordu anlaşılan.

“Evet, ve sanırım cevaptan çok emindi çünkü bütün o konfeti-”

“Bütün o konfeti nereden çıktı? Peki Stark-”

“Ama öyle olmadı, anlıyorsun ya. Çünkü Tony-”

“Ne cehennemde? Steve neden-”

“Bize boş boş baktı ve sonra çıkıp gitti-”

“O kadar üzgün-”

“Ve hiçbirimiz bir şey yapamadık, çünkü konfeti-”

Natasha bir nefes verişe bütün sabırsızlığını yüklemeyi başardı.

“Barton, ciddi bir güncellemeye ihtiyacım var ve bu şekilde hiçbir şey anlamıyorum.”

“Doğru.” Clint kupayı sol eline geçirip sağ eliyle çenesini kaşıdı. “Nereden başlasam-”

“Baştan?” diye önerdi Natasha. Clint Barton deneyimli bir saha ajanı olarak durum raporları konusunda oldukça iyi olmasını bekleyeceğiniz bir pozisyondaydı ama belli ki, bu yanıltıcıydı. Ya da konu arkadaşları olduğunda lafı dolaştırmayı seviyordu, Natasha o kısımdan pek emin olamıyordu.

“Tamam, geçen hafta Steve bize geldi- biz derken Bruce ve beni kastediyorum- Stark'a evlenme teklif etmeyi düşündüğünden bahsetti. Ben de senin bıraktığın direktifler doğrultusunda onu destekledim elbette, Bruce da ona yok edilemez bir yüzük yapacağıyla ilgili bir şeyler dedi. Hatta günü bile beraber seçtik. Stark'ın şu toplantılardan birine gitmesi gerekiyordu, hisselerle ilgili bir şeydi sanırım, Pepper onu sürükleyerek götürmek zorunda kaldı. Geri geldiğinde hepimiz hazırdık, beraber balkona çıktılar, plana göre Steve orada teklif edecekti, biz de Bruce'la kapının iki tarafında duruyorduk.” Clint kahvesini bitirmek ve yenisini doldurmak için kısa bir mola verdi. “Her neyse, bütün o konfeti oradan geliyor işte. Biz evet dediğinden o kadar emindik ki, Stark kapıdan çıkar çıkmaz konfetileri attık ama bir şeyler yanlış gitmişti sanırım, çünkü Stark hayalet görmüş gibiydi ve bize tek kelime etmeden çıkıp gitti. Bruce gidip balkonda Steve'le konuştu, neler konuştuklarını bilmiyorum-”

Natasha ona kaşını kaldırdı.

“Gerçekten dinlemedim, Tasha.” dedi Clint ellerini havaya kaldırarak, kahvesinin bir kısmı bu süreçte yere sıçradı. “Stark'ın yüzünü görmüş olsaydın anlardın. Orada çok kötü bir şey olmuş gibiydi.” Başını iki yana salladı. Sanki anne babasının kavga etmesinden hiç hoşlanmayan küçük bir çocuk gibiydi.

“Steve 14 saattir kanepede öylece oturuyor mu yani?” Natasha buz gibi olmuş kahvesinden bir yudum alıp yüzünü buruşturdu, Clint de yüzünde onunkinin eşi bir ifadeyle kendi kupasını ona uzattı.

“Bizimle konuşmuyor.” dedi dolaptan kendine yeni bir kupa ararken. “Bruce denedi, ben denedim, Coulson'ı aradık ve o da denedi. Hill'i çağırmayı planlamıştım ama Bruce seni beklememizin daha doğru olacağını düşündü.” Omuz silkti. “İşte buradasın.”

Natasha iç çekerek ayağa kalktı ve kupadaki kahvenin hepsini tek yudumda bitirdi. 

“Banner'ı al ve gezmeye çıkın. Burayı ben hallerim.”

Clint başıyla onaylayarak kendi boş kupasını- adamın kahve tüketme hızı Natasha'yı şaşırtmaktan geri kalmıyordu asla- tezgaha bırakarak dışarı çıktı. Birkaç dakika sonra kapanan dış kapının sesi duyuldu.

Natasha iç çekerek şakaklarını ovuşturdu, eve dönüş planlarıyla-sıcak duş ve uyku-vedalaşarak yüzüne en güvenilir ifadesini yerleştirdi ve salona ilerledi.

***************  
“Hey.” 

Steve'in yüz ifadesi hala kaskatıydı ama en azından başını kaldırıp varlığını onaylamıştı, bu umabileceğinden daha iyiydi.

“Clint bana olanları anlattı.” Natasha kanepeye, onun yanına oturdu. “Gerçi balkonda neler olduğunu tam olarak anlatmadı. Yani konuş, Rogers.”

“Konuşulacak bir şey yok.” Steve'in sesi kulağa boğuk gelmişti, ciddi bir şekilde bir şeyler içmeye ihtiyacı varmış gibi. 

“Rogers.” Natasha ona en ikna edici bakışını yolladı. “İnsanlardan vermek istemedikleri bilgileri almak benim uzmanlık alanım, yani bunu ikimiz için de zorlaştırmasan-” Natasha onun yüzünün aldığı hali görünce -gittikçe içine kapanıyordu- bunun izlenmesi gereken yol olmadığını anladı.

“Steve.” dedi yavaşça, elini onun omzuna koyarak. “Bak, arkadaş olduğumuzu sanıyordum. Arkadaşlar birbirlerine bu tür şeyleri anlatırlar, değil mi? Eğer hayır dediyse-”

“Hayır demedi.” Steve elini saçlarından geçirdi. “Evet de demedi. Hiçbir şey demedi.” Yüzünü ellerine gömdü.

Natasha hayatında çok ender karşılatığı bir durumda kalmıştı, ne söylemesi gerektiğinden emin değildi. Elini onun omzundan kaldırıp sırtına koydu ve yavaşça ovuşturdu; bebeklerin iyi hissetmesini sağlıyorduysa eğer, yetişkinleri de rahatlatmaması için bir sebep yoktu.

Teorisi yanlıştı anlaşılan çünkü Steve'in omuzlarındaki katılık çözülmediği gibi, omurgası elinin altında hafifçe sarsılıyordu.

“Belki de henüz hazır değildi?” diye önerdi Natasha bir süre sonra. Bu işte iyi değildi, bütün bu ilişki olaylarında. Clint'le birbirlerine yapboz parçaları gibi uyuyorlardı, en ufak bir zorluk ya da karışıklık olmadan. Sorunlar olduğunda bile onları çözen hep Clint olmuştu. İş oyunculuğa geldiğinde Natasha en iyisiydi ama gerçek ilişkiler söz konusuysa Barton onu açık ara geçiyordu.

“Bunu söyleyebilirdi, değil mi?” dedi Steve, aniden yüzünü ellerinden ayırmıştı ve şimdi biraz öfkeli görünüyordu. “Yapılacak şey budur, bir saniye zaman ayırıp bunu söylersin ve o zaman karşındaki de sana düşünmen için zaman verir. Öylece çekip gitti, Natasha!”

“Belki de korkmuştur?” Natasha uzanıp onun saçlarının arasından birkaç parça konfeti çıkardı. “Stark'ın geçmişi düşünüldüğünde-”

“Ama bana söyleyebilirdi, değil mi?” Steve ona sanki evrendeki bütün cevapları tuttuğuna inanıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. “Bana güvenmemiş olması-”

“Bunu fazla kişisel algılıyorsun-” diye başladı ama anlaşılan yanlış kelimeleri seçmişti.

“Ona evlenme teklif ettim ve bana bir cevap bile vermeden çekip gitti, bunda kişisel algılanmayacak tek bir şey gösterebilir misin?” Steve yastıklardan birini sert bir vuruşla yere gönderdi. “Çünkü ben göremiyorum.”

“Öyle demek istemedim. Bu sana güvenmemesiyle ilgili değil de kendisine güvenmemesiyle ilgili olabilir diyecektim, eğer birileri yastıklara şiddet uygulamaya başlamasaydı.” Natasha iç çekti.

“Ya da bunu beklemiyordu.” dedi Steve çok yavaşça.

“Evet, ben de bunu diyordum ya-” 

“Belki de bu ilişkiyi bitirmek istiyordu.” 

“Ben-ne dur bir dakika.” Natasha onun akıl sağlığından şüphe etmeye başlamıştı. “Steve, bu hayatımda duyduğum en aptalca şey-”

“Neden olmasın ki?” Steve omuz silkti, orada otururken bir şekilde -bütün o süperasker vücut yapısına rağmen- ufak tefek görünüyordu. “Tony'nin ilişkileri konusuna benden daha hakimsin, uzun süren şeylerden hoşlanmadığı ortada-”

“Steve, böyle olduğunu düşünüyor olamazsın.” Natasha ona sunacak bir delil arayarak delice düşünüyordu, ona göre bu konu o kadar barizdi ki kanıta ihtiyaç duyacağını düşünmemişti hiç.

“Ona seni seviyorum dedim.” Steve gözlerini onunkilere dikmişti. “Ve bana cevap vermedi.”

İşte bu yeni bir bilgiydi. 

“Steve, ben eminim ki böyle değildir.”

“Başka ne olabilir Nat?” Sesi o kadar kısık çıkıyordu ki Natasha bir an ona sarılmak istedi.

“Bazı insanlar diğerlerinden daha kapalıdır.” Natasha en sonunda ona kendini açmaktan başka seçeneği kalmadığını anlamıştı. “Clint bana ilk kez seni seviyorum dediğinde cevap verebilmem 2 ay sürdü.”

“2 ay mı?” Steve ona kaşlarını çatarak baktı ama sonra yüzü eski haline döndü. “Ama bu farklı. Yani sen duygularını saklamak için eğitildin, senin işin bu. Tony-”

“Anthony Edward Stark, annesi o henüz çocukken öldü. Hayattaki tek ebeveyni Howard Stark, evde çok vakit geçirmiyordu.” Natasha bunları uzun zaman önce, Tony'nin sekreteri olmasını içeren göreve hazırlık olarak ezberlemişti. “En yakınları: Virginia “Pepper” Potts, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Harold “Happy” Hogan.”

“Ne söylemeye çalışıyorsun?”

“Adamın da iş duyguları hakkında konuşmaya gelince en az benim kadar deneyimsiz olduğunu, tanrı aşkına Rogers. Bütün bu Avengers işi başlamadan önce 3 kişiden başka kimseyi bu kadar yakınına sokmamış birinden bahsediyoruz. Yalnız kalmaya çok alışık birinden bahsediyoruz-”

“Hepimizin burada yaşaması onun fikriydi-”

“Evet, biliyorum. Konu bu değil, Steve, bağlanmaktan korkuyor olması şaşırtıcı mı sence? Söz konusu olan Stark.”

“Haklısın, bütün suç benim.” Steve ayağa kalkmış, kanepenin önünde aşağı yukarı volta atmaya başlamıştı ve Natasha açısından epey sinir bozucuydu bu. “Ne düşünüyordum ki, ne cüretle bay Stark'ın hayatına girebileceğimi sandım ki-”

“Böyle bir şey söylemedim, gerçekten bunları yanlış anlamak için çok çaba harcıyor olmalısın.” Natasha ayağa fırlayıp elini onun göğsüne koydu. “Şu volta olayını da kes, tamam mı? Bir saniye için mantıklı insanlar gibi konuşamaz mıyız?”

“Mantıklı.” Steve kanepeye çöktü. “Çok uzun zamandır mantıklı konuşmaya çalışıyorum Natasha. Mantıklı davranmaya çalışıyorum. Bir gün 21. yüzyılda uyandım, tanıdığım dünya burada değildi ve ben mantıklı davrandım. Bana bütün arkadaşlarımın öldüğünü söylediler ve mantıklı davrandım, tamam mı? Belki de çoktan ölmüş olmam gereken bir yaşta aşık oldum ve yine mantıklı davranmayı denedim, elimden geleni yapıyorum ama bazen hepsi boşunaymış gibi geliyor. Yaptığım her şey. Sanki ne yaparsam yapayım Tony onu sevdiğime asla inanmayacakmış gibi geliyor ve ben yoruldum, Nat.” Yüzünü tekrar ellerine gömdü. Natasha bir şekilde onun tişörtünden çıkmayı başarmış künyesinin ışıltısını izleyerek ne demesi gerektiğini düşündü, aklına hiçbir şey gelmiyordu.

Tekrar yanına oturdu. 

“Steve, Stark'la ilgili her şeyi anladığımı iddia edecek değilim ama bana onunla ilgili emin olduğum şeyin en olduğunu sorarsan, seni seviyor olduğunu söylerdim.” Elini tekrar onun sırtına koydu. “Ciddiyim. Eminim ki Pepper sözlerimi doğrulamaktan memnuniyet duyacaktır. Hatta Rhodey bize bir sunum bile yapabilir, slaytlar falan, tüm takım.” Başını onun omzuna dayadı. “Stark'la ilgili bir sürü şeyden şüphe duyduğum oldu, ama bundan asla şüphe etmedim. Sen de etmemelisin.”

“Bu konuda bana pek yardımcı olduğu söylenemez.” Steve kuru bir sesle konuşuyordu. 

“Bak ne diyeceğim.” Natasha ayağa kalkıp ceketini düzeltti. “Gidip onunla konuşacağım.”

“Nat, hayır.” Steve başını kaldırıp ona baktı. “Biri onu zorladığı için benimle konuşmasını istemiyorum, tamam mı? Bu yapmak zorunda olduğu bir ödev değil. Benimle konuşmak istemiyorsa eğer-”

“Steve, seni sevdiğimi biliyorsun ama lütfen, kapa çeneni.” Natasha ona kısık gözlerle baktı. “Gidip Stark'ı bulacağım, onunla konuşacağım ve sen de ben dönene kadar gidip uyuyacaksın.”

Steve itiraz etmek ister gibi görünerek ağzını açtı ama sonra kapattı. Akıllıca bir seçimdi, kazanamayacağını bildiği kavgalara girmemesini zor yoldan öğrenmişti.

“Seni seviyorum dedin.” dedi en sonunda, annesine, onun da kötü kelimeler kullandığını hatırlatan bir çocuğun kendinden memnun ses tonuyla.

“İkisi aynı değil.” Natasha iç çekti, bu kulede kesinlikle daha çok kadına ihtiyacı vardı. Belki de Pepper'a onlarla kalması için yalvarmalıydı? Ya da şantaj daha mı iyi bir fikir olurdu? Bunu sonra düşünecekti. “Ayrıca kapa çeneni ve uyumaya git de dedim, yani sorun olmayacaksa-” Natasha parmağıyla merdivenleri işaret etti. 

Steve bir şeyler mırıldandıysa da kalktı ve merdivenlere yöneldi.

Natasha bir saniye-yalnızca tek bir saniye- için kendine yatağını hayal etme izni verdi; ortopedik, vücut şekline uyum sağlayan yatağını ve gömülebileceği yumuşacık yastıkları. Sonra iç çekerek dışarı çıktı, asansöre bindi ve garaja indi.

Park halinde duran en az 20 araba arasında kendisinkine doğru yürürken kendi kendine yarın, diye söz verdi. Yarın tek bir saniye bile yataktan çıkmayacaktı.

Birden Stark'a olan öfkesi artmış halde- adam en yakın arkadaşının kalbini kırmakla kalmamış kendisini de yatağından ayırmıştı- gaza bastı, her şey plana uygun giderse Stark ona ruhunu ve ilk çocuğunu borçlanmış olacaktı.

**************

Anlaşılan o gün planları için iyi bi gün değildi çünkü Natasha, Stark'ı en sonunda bulduğunda kalbi planladığı şeyleri yapmayı kaldırmadı.

Stark Mariott'un barında tek başına oturuyordu-ki çok normal bir durumdu bu, saat sabah 11'di. Önünde 5 ayrı türden bardak vardı ve Natasha içeri adım attığı sıralarda Tony konyağa benzer bir şeyi tek yudumda bitirmekle meşguldü.

“Stark.” 

Tony bütün dalgın haline rağmen sesini duyduğuna şaşırmamıştı, sadece kaşlarını kaldırmakla yetindi.

“Natasha, bugün döneceğini unutmuşum.” Sanki çok normal bir durummuş gibi bardağını ona doğru kaldırdı. “Konyak?”

“Hayır, teşekkürler.” Natasha barmene sert bir bakış attı ve adam sessiz bir özürle şişeyi tezgaha bıraktı ve derhal çıkışa yöneldi.

“Konu Steve, değil mi?” Tony bardağını bitirip tezgahtaki şişeye uzanmaya çalıştı, Natasha onu durdurma zahmetine bile girmedi, tezgah yeterince aşağıda kalıyordu. Tony iç çekerek bardağını kendinden uzağa itti ve ona dönüp baktı. “Sen beni öldürmeden önce kayıtlara geçsin istiyorum ki, bu sefer pislik gibi davranmaya çalışmıyordum.”

“Seni öldürmeyeceğim Stark.” Natasha gözlerini devirerek onun yanındaki bar taburesine oturdu. “Takım arkadaşlarını öldürmek konusunda pek iyi deneyimlerim yok. Ayrıca Steve'in bundan hoşlanmayacağına eminim.”

“Ah, bence tam tersine, buna bayılırdı.” Tony kendi kendine başını sallayarak zaten gevşemiş olan kravatını çekip çıkardı, gömleğin ince kumaşının altından reaktörün donuk ışığı görülebiliyordu. “Sanırım bu sefer başardım ha?” Tony'nin yüzüne anlık bir gülümseme yayıldı ama o kadar zavallı bir taklitti ki bu, Natasha ona kızma isteğini içinde bulamadı. “Lanet olası Kaptan Amerika bile bana bu kadar tahammül edebiliyor.” Ayağa kalktı. “Biliyor musun, barın arkasından dolaşıp o lanet olası şişeyi alacağım. Sen istemediğine emin misin?”

“Otur yerine.” Natasha, Fury'nin bile zaman zaman kıskanacağı kadar iyi bir komut sesine sahipti. Stark geri oturdu.

“Ne konuşacağız ki? Pepper neredeyse 3 saat buradaydı, onun söylemediği bir şey söyleyebileceğini sanmıyorum.”

“Dinle Stark.” Natasha ona buz gibi bir bakış attı. “Bütün bu milyonerlik şımarıklıklarını başkalarına saklasan iyi edersin. Buradayım çünkü Steve'in kanepede oturduğu yerde ufak bir göçük var ve böyle devam ederse bir daha asla kanepeden kalkmayacak. Sen de mucize eseri hala sahip olduğun birkaç beyin hücreni alkolde boğarak öldüreceksin ve bütün işi biz yapmak zorunda kalacağız ve ben bunun için anlaşma yapmadım. Şimdi çeneni kapalı tutup beni dinleyeceksin, tamam mı?”

Tony başını sallladı.

“Güzel.” Natasha kendinden memnun bir ifadeyle ceketini çıkarıp bar taburesinin arkasına astı. “Şimdi, işleri berbat ettiğin doğru- ki buna hiç şaşırmadım, kusura bakma- ama Steve seni hala seviyor. Bunu nasıl başardığını bana sorma, en ufak bir fikrim yok. Eğer şu anda alkolden uyuşmamış tek bir beyin hücren kaldıysa onu bana yoğunlaştır, Stark. Steve seni hala seviyor ama onun kalbini kırdın ve böyle devam edersen bu ilişkiye verdiğim destekten pişman olmaya başlayacağım. Seçeneklerin şunlar, ya kıçını kaldırıp gidip onunla konuşur ve bu işi çözersin ya da beraber çalışamaz hale geldiğimiz için takım dağılır ve ben de seni öldürmeme kararımı gözden geçirme şansı bulurum.” Saçını düzelterek ekledi. “Sen yabancı bir ülkedeyken ve Steve'in bile şüphe etmeyeceği kadar inanılır bir kaza süsüyle.”

“Onunla konuşmak istemediğimden değil ki!” Tony beş yaşındaki bir çocuk gibi somurtuyordu. “Onunla- onunla evlenmek istemediğimden değil ki, ben sadece- bilmiyorum. Yani, kim benimle evlenmek ister ki?”

“Görünüşe göre Steve.” Natasha hafifçe iç çekti. “Bu bir mucize, Stark. Yerinde olsam değerini bilirdim.”

“Bu bana mantıklı gelmiyor.” Tony kravatını ellerinin arasında korkunç bir denizci düğümü oluşturacak şekilde büküyordu.

“Mantıklı olması da gerekmiyor! Stark, bu stratejik planlama değil, insanların yaptıkları çoğu şey de mantıklı değildir. İnan bana bunu kendimden emin bir şekilde söyleyebilecek kadar çok insanı gözlemledim. Eğer seninle evlenmek istemiyorduysa ne diye teklif etsin ki?”

“Bir aile istiyor.” Tony omuz silkti ve yaptığı imkansız düğümü tek bir çekişle açtı. “Çocukluğundan beri istiyormuş, bunu anlayabiliyorum ama-”

“Stark. O aptal kulede kaç kişi olduğumuzun farkında mısın?” Natasha artık önlemleri bir kenara bırakıp ona Clint'in “ölüm ışını” adını taktığı bakışıyla baktı. “Tek istediği bir aile olsaydı bizimle yetinirdi, inan bana takım elemenlarının çoğu aile olmak konusunda senden daha iyiler.”

Anlaşılan Tony de onun gibi Thor'u ve onun hepsine cömertçe dağıttığı kucaklaşmaları düşünmüştü çünkü uysalca başını sallayarak onayladı.

“Steve seni seviyor.” dedi Natasha, bu kez gerizekalı bir bebekle konuşuyormuş gibi heceleyerek. Fury onu Stark'la çalışması için ilk gönderdiğinden beri zaman zaman bu adamın nasıl olup da dahi olabildiğini merak ediyordu, ya da bir dahinin nasıl bu kadar aptal olabildiğini. “Anladın mı? Seni.”

“Daha iyisini hakediyor-” diye başladı Tony ama Natasha onun taburesinin bacaklarına bir tekme savurup neredeyse düşmesine sebep olduğunda sustu. Bara tutunmakla meşgul olduğundan olacaktı.

“Cidden mi? Elindeki en iyi argüman bu mu, bana bu Lupin monoloğuyla mı geleceksin?” Natasha hissettiği küçümsemenin yüzünden okunabildiğini umuyordu. “Çocuk değiliz, Stark. Oturup sana insanlarla konuşmanın neden önemli olduğunu açıklamayacağım, ya da Steve Rogers'ın dünya içineki insanlar arasında kalbinin kırılmasını en az hakeden kişi olduğunu. Sana onunla evlenmek zorundasın demiyorum, sana onunla konuşmak zorundasın diyorum ve haklı olduğumu biliyorsun.” Natasha ayağa kalkıp ceketini giydi.

“Kule boş olacak, diğerlerini oradan uzak tutacağım. Akşam 8'de dönmüş olacağız, o zamana kadar ne yapacaksan hallet.” Ona son bir bakış attıktan sonra çizmelerinin topukları cilalı mermerde sesler çıkararak çıkıp gitti.

Tony o çıkar çıkmaz barın arkasına geçti ve kendisine yeni bir bardak doldurdu. Bir süre bardağın içindeki amber rengi sıvıya bakarak öylece durdu. Sonra iç çekerek bardağı tezgaha bıraktı, ceketini kendi taburesinin arkasından aldı ve Natasha'nın dakikalar önce kaybolmuş olduğu kapıya doğru aceleci adımlarla ilerledi.

**********  
Steve uyanıp aşağı indiğinde eski yerinde oturan ve yerdeki yastıklarla konfetilere bakan bir adet Tony Stark bulduğunda kendini bir an için buzdan çıkalı bir hafta olmuş gibi hissetti. Tony'nin varlığı da o anda tıpkı o zamanlardaki gibi hissettiriyordu, yabancı ve sinir oynatıcı.

“Eğer Natasha seni buraya gelmeye zorladıysa-” diye başladı ama cümlenin yarısında cesaretini kaybetmeye başladığını hissetti, dolayısıyla “Şimdi gidebilirsin.” dediğinde sesi umduğundan epey zayıf çıkmıştı.

“Beni buraya gelmeye zorlamadı.” Tony ona birbirlerinden hoşlandıklarını henüz itiraf edemedikleri zamanlardaki gibi bakıyordu, sanki onu odadan kovmasına ne kadar zaman kaldığını hesaplıyormuş gibiydi. “Ama eğer konuşmak istemiyorsan anlarım, gerçekten.”

Steve onun kalkma girişimini omzuna koyduğu bir elle engelledi ve yanına oturdu.

“Dinliyorum.”

“Özür dilerim.” Tony iç çekti. “Dün gece her şeyi berbat ettiğimi biliyorum. Korkunç davrandım. Sadece, yorgundum anlıyor musun ve bütün bu hissedarlar toplantısı sinirlerime pek iyi gelmiyordu ve-” Tony bir an durup parmaklarına baktı. “Bunları bahane olsun diye söylemiyorum, Steve, gerçekten. Sanırım söylemeye çalıştığım şey, dün pek de iyi bir halde değildim ve sonra sen-”

“Çok mu fazlaydı?” diye önerdi Steve. Ona kızgın kalabilmeyi dileği binlerce zamandan biriydi bu ama bu gerçekleşmeyecek bir dilekti anlaşılan. 

“Steve, benim için asla çok fazla olmadın.” Steve ona baktığında gözlerindeki dürüstlüğü görebilmişti ama bu anlık bir rahatlamanın yanında daha da çok kafa karışıklığı getirdi.

“Öyleyse neden? Anlamak istiyorum Tony-”

“Buna minnetarım, olmadığımı düşünme, ama anlatabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

“Deneyemez misin?”

Tony içini çekti.

“Ben sadece, büyürken etrafımda çok fazla evli çift yoktu. Mutlu evli çift yoktu desem daha doğru olacak. Erkekler karılarını sekreterleriyle aldatıyordu ve kadınlar da onları başkalarıyla ve hepsi de yalnız olduklarında diğerinden ne kadar bıktıklarını anlatıp duruyorlardı.” Bir an bunun ona, kendi kulağına geldiği kadar çocuksu gelmemesini umdu. “Bütün bu evlilik olayı kafamda en mutlu şeylerle bağlantılı değil, anlıyorsun ya? Üstelik ben de kolay biri değilim, bunu bana kendin de söyledin. Bir gün bunu sorduğun için pişman olmanı istemiyorum.”

“Ne yani, sadece evli çiftler mi birbirinden sıkılıyor sanıyorsun?” Steve hafifçe güldü. “Tony, dünyada birbirlerinden sıkılan bir dolu çift var, evli ya da değil. Ama her gün birbirlerini yeniden keşfeden çiftler de var. Üstelik zorluklar karşısında pes eden biri olmadığımı söylediğimi de gayet net hatırlıyorum-”

“Ama böyle olsun istemiyorum. Yani onca şeyden sonra.” Tony bir an onunla göz göze geldi ama sonra hemen gözlerini kaçırdı. “Bir şeylerin senin için kolay olmasını hakediyorsun, Steve.”

“Bu tür şeyler asla kolay değildir, değil mi?” Steve hafifçe gülümsedi ve Tony ona gülümsemeye devam edebilmesi için her şeyi yapabileceğini söylemek istedi ama kendini tuttu. “Ayrıca, böyle olmasını seviyorum. Çaba harcamamız gerekmesini seviyorum. Eğer şu anda evlenmek istemiyorsan hiç problem değil. Tony, bekleyebiliriz. Rahatsız hissetmene sebep olacak hiçbir şey yapmak zorunda değilsin.”

“Bu kadar iyi olmayı keser misin? Kendimi kötü hissetmeme sebep oluyorsun.” Tony kravatını onun yüzüne doğru attı. Steve'in omuzları sessiz bir kahkahayla sarsılırken o da kendi gülüşüne engel olmaya uğraşıyordu.

“Bir dahaki sefere bu kadar dramatik olmazsanız her şey daha kolay olabilir, Bay Stark.”

“Aklımda tutmaya çalışırım.” Tony tereddütle uzanıp onun eline dokundu, Steve onun elini iki elinin arasına aldığındaysa rahatlayarak gülümsedi.

“Belki de Karayip Korsanları'ndaki gibi evlenmeliyiz, ne dersin? Savaşın ortasında olursak bu kadar gerilmene fırsat olmadan olup bitmiş olur-”

“Karayip Korsanları'nı ne zaman izledin sen?”

“Clint bana DVD'lerini ödünç verdi.” Steve hala onun parmaklarıyla oynuyordu.

“Fena fikir değil gibi.” dedi Tony yarı şaka yarı ciddi bir tonda.

“Ya da belki de varolan en büyük kiliseyi bulmalı ve oraya binlerce kişi toplamalıyız, ki mihraptan koşarak kaçtığında daha epik olsun-”

“Seni mihrapta bırakmam, Rogers, ben bile o kadar acımasız değilim.” Tony bu sefer gülmesini bastıramamıştı. “Ayrıca koşarak kaçacağımı sanmıyorsun, değil mi, uçabilen bir zırha sahipken?”

“Ah, nasıl unutabildim.” Steve'in gülümsemesi bütün yüzüne yayıldı ve bütün odayı aydınlattı. “Uçarak gül pencerelerden birinden çıkabilirsin, işte bu kesinlikle yıllarca konuşulur.”

“Kaptan Amerika kiliselerdeki o minik pencerelerin adını biliyor, ah tanrım Rogers.”

“Ben sanat okudum.” dedi Steve bir yandan da onun kaburgalarına hafifçe vurarak. “Bütün hayatını bir odada konuşabilen robotlar yaparak geçiren ben değilim, ayrıca.”

“Konuşan robotlar mı? Hangi yıldayız, 82 mi? Yapay zeka, not al.”

“82'de uyuyordum.” Steve muzaffer bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı.

“Ah, neden bu konuşmayı sürdürüyorum ki.” Tony boşta olan elini ona uzattı. “Ver şunu.”

“Gerçekten, böyle mi cevap vereceksin?” 

“Sen dün diz çökmediğine göre-”

“Tony, bu tür romantik hayallerin olduğunu bilseydim kesinlikle yapardım-”

“Ah kes sesini ve şu yüzüğü ver bana.” 

Steve dudağını ısırarak yüzüğü Tony'nin avucuna bıraktı. Tony de eşit oranda seramonisiz bir şekilde yüzüğü parmağına geçirdi.

“Beni affettin mi?” diye sordu yavaşça. “Natasha'nın beni yabancı bir ülkeye yaptığım bir ziyarette öldürmesinden endişe etmeme gerek kalmadı, değil mi?”

“Ne?” Steve'in omuzları tekrar kahkahalarla sarsılamaya başlarken Tony yüzünü astı, Steve her zamanki gibi Natasha'nın Tony'i tehdit etmesini komik buluyordu. 

“Her neyse.” Hala asık bir suratla elini havada salladı. “Gidip duş alacağım, sen de gülmene devam et.”

Tony nefesinin altından yavaşça “Bendeseniseviyorummoron” dediğinde, Steve kahkahalarının arasında neredeyse onu duyamayacaktı.

Neredeyse.

***************  
“Merhaba.” Clint Barton'ın elleri arkasında gizlenmiş haldeydi ve Tony onun fazlaca mutlu gülümsemesine şüpheyle baktı.

“Barton, sana son kez söylüyorum, eğer bir kere daha-”

O daha cümlesini bitiremeden Clint binlerce minik konfetiyi havaya saçmıştı bile. Tony üzerine yağan parlak renkli parçacıkların altında ifadesiz bir yüzle ona baktı ve iç çekti.

“Tebrikler!” dedi Clint, yanında beliren Steve'e ışıyarak gülümserken.

“Teşekkür ederiz.” Steve kocaman bir gülümsemeyle saçlarındaki konfetileri almaya başladığında Tony'nin yüzünü ifadesiz tutması ciddi bir çaba gerektirir hale gelmişti.

“Hey!” dedi bir ses balkon tarafından. Coşkulu sese kısık bir miyavlama eşlik etmişti.

“Ah hayır.” diye mırıldandı Tony, o tarafa dönerken. Thor balkon kapısında her zamanki gibi ışıldayan zırhı ve daha da parlak bir gülümsemeyle duruyordu ve ellerinin arasında mini minnacık bir kedi yavrusu, şaşkınlıkla etrafı inceliyordu.

“Kedi mi alıyoruz?” Clint neşeyle oraya yürürken Tony eliyle gözlerini kapatıp üçe kadar saydı ama açtığında Thor da kedicik de hala gayet gerçek olarak oradaydılar.

“Bu kadim bir gelenektir.” Thor debelenen kediciği Tony'nin yüzüne doğru uzattı. “Eviniz bir yuva olsun diye!”

Tony tekrar “ah hayır.” diye mırıldanarak arkasını dönüp mutfağa ilerlerken Thor neşesinden hiçbir şey kaybetmemiş halde kediciği bu kez de Steve'e uzattı.

“Teşekkürler dostum, gerçekten.” Steve kediciği kollarında kaldırıp minik burnuna ve kendisine dikilmiş yeşil gözlerine baktı. “Adı ne olmalı?”

“Konfeti?” diye önerdi Clint, “Sadece Stark'ı biraz da sinir etmek için?”

Natasha bile kendini tutamayıp gülerken Steve sakince başını salladı. 

“Gel Konfeti, sana yiyecek bir şeyler bulalım.”


End file.
